queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
News Of The World
News Of The World (En español, Noticias del Mundo) es el sexto álbum de la banda inglesa de rock Queen, lanzado el 28 de octubre de 1977. Conteniendo canciones exitosas como We Will Rock You, We Are the Champions (ambas comúnmente usadas en eventos deportivos), y Spread Your Wings, el álbum consiguió 4 discos de platino en los Estados Unidos, y junto con el álbum de 1980 The Game ostentan el título de ser el disco más vendido de Queen en Norteamérica. thumb|228px|Portada del album "News Of The World". Lista de Canciones *1. We Will Rock You *2. We Are The Champions *3. Sheer Heart Attack (Canción) *4. All Dead, All Dead *5. Spread Your Wings *6. Fight From The Inside *7. Get Down, Make Love *8. Sleeping On The Sidewalk *9. Who Needs You *10. It's Late *11. My Melancholy Blues Informacion de las Canciones We Will Rock You Artículo principal: We Will Rock You. We Will Rock You es un tema de rock compuesto por Brian May, guitarrista de la banda británica de rock Queen. Tiene un ritmo cuadrado y conciso con voces fuertes, acompañados con batería, palmas y un solo de guitarra. Fue editado por primera vez en el 6º álbum de la banda: News of the World (1977) y reeditado varias veces en las numerosas recopilaciones sacadas a la venta luego de la muerte del líder de la banda Freddie Mercury. Cabe destacar que el videoclip de la canción fue grabado en el patio trasero de la casa del baterista Roger Taylor. Hasta hoy día, el tema sigue siendo parte de los cánticos tradicionales de aliento en los estadios de fútbol, baloncesto, y de varios equipos deportivos alrededor del mundo. La canción da nombre al musical producido por Ben Elton y supervisado por Brian May. We Are The Champions We Are the Champions (en idioma español,Nosotros Somos los Campeones) es una canción escrita por el vocalista y pianista Freddie Mercury en 1977. Se ha convertido en una de las canciones más representativas del grupo Queen. Este tema musical es utilizado frecuentemente en películas de deportes o en la que la temática del filme incluye un triunfo que es alcanzado después de enfrentar muchas vicisitudes. También se utiliza mucho en finales de un campeonato internacional de algún deporte para acompañar la emotividad del momento de gloria del equipo campeón (Champions League, Copa Mundial) y al final del Super Bowl. La canción ya había sido escrita para las sesiones del álbum A Night At The Opera pero Freddie decidió reservarla para después, probablemente porque no hubiese encajado bien en el resto del álbum (que incluía Bohemian Rhapsody). Muchas personas han dicho que la canción era un himno gay en lugar de ser para fútbol, pero en realidad, como Freddie declaró en varias entrevistas, él sí la escribió para el Manchester United Football Club, equipo de futbol inglés, con la idea de hacer un tema deportivo que no fuese un "típico canto futbolero", aunque tiempo después en una entrevista realizada durante el Magic Tour Freddie dijo "Cuando decimos "nosotros" nos referimos a nosotros (Queen) y el publico", por lo que al día de hoy se sigue discutiendo el verdadero significado de la canción. Sheer Heart Attack Sheer Heart Attack es una canción de Queen escrita por Roger Taylor para el álbum News of the World, convirtiéndose en uno de los hits más exitosos del álbum y personalmente de Roger Taylor. La canción fue originalmente escrita para el álbum del mismo nombre Sheer Heart Attack pero que se dejo de lado por razones desconocidas. Es una de las pocas canciones de Queen que es de Punk Rock además de tener influencias del Heavy Metal. Es una de las canciones más duras y potentes de Queen y fue un plato fuerte en sus presentaciones en vivo desde 1977 (News of the World Tour) hasta 1982/1983 (Hot Space Tour) siempre antes de We Will Rock You y We Are the Champions. Fue editada en el álbum News of the World el año 1977 y fue escrita como una explicacion a lo que Taylor pensaba de las bandas de Punk Rock de los '70, aunque en el vídeo de la canción se muestra como un ataque cardíaco (título de la canción) a causa de una invasión de asiáticos chinos. All Dead, All Dead All Dead, All Dead es una canción de Queen escrita por Brian May quien además canta la canción junto a Freddie Mercury en los coros; Brian toca el piano. La letra de la canción, se refiere la experencia de Brian con la muerte de su mascota de la infancia, un gato. Fue editada en el álbum News Of The World de 1977 y rara vez fue interpretada en vivo. Spread Your Wings Spread Your Wings es una canción realizada como sencillo por la banda de rock inglesa Queen, extraído del álbum News of the World y escrita por el bajista John Deacon. Tuvo algo de popularidad entre los fans de la banda. Muchas personas pensaron que el piano del inicio lo tocaba el mismo John porque así se veía en el video, pero en realidad quien se encarga del piano y la voz es Freddie Mercury, Brian May guitarra y Roger Taylor batería. La canción describe a un joven llamado Sammy que trabajaba limpiando el piso en el «Emerald Bar», y la canción trata de apoyarlo para que salga adelante diciéndole: «Spread your wings and fly away, fly away, far away» (abre tus alas y vuela lejos, vuela muy lejos). La canción acompañó el repertorio en vivo de la banda entre 1977 hasta 1979. Aparece en el álbum Live Killers. Fight From The Inside Fight From The Inside es una canción escrita por Roger Taylor para el álbum de Queen News of the World de 1977. La canción es cantada por el mismo compositor de la canción, en la cual predomina el bajo con un sonido muy duro. No participaron ni Freddie Mercury ni el resto de la banda ya los coros y todos los instrumentos son tocados por Roger. El guitarrista Slash, consideró el riff del tema como uno de sus top ten de la historia del rock.1 Nunca fue interpretada en directo. Get Down, Make Love Get Down, Make Love es una canción de Queen, compuesta por Freddie Mercury y aparece en el álbum News of the World de 1977 abriendo el lado dos. Es una de las canciones de contenido sexual más explicito en el catálogo del grupo. Incluye un psicódelico solo, a cargo de Brian May con efectos sonoros que surgieron del uso de su guitarra Red Special y el pedal Electroharmonix Frequency Analyzer. Fue parte de las giras de la banda desde 1977 hasta noviembre de 1982 siendo más extensas las versiones en vivo que la de estudio, debido a la mayor duración del solo de May que además permitía mostrar todo el potencial de luces y efectos en escena. La canción fue censurada durante la dictadura militar argentina de 1976, razón por la cual fue sacada del setlist de la banda durante sus presentaciones en dicho país en 1981. Se puede escuchar Get Down Make Love en los álbumes en vivo Queen: Live Killers (1979, gira europea) y Queen on Fire (2005, con las grabaciones del show de la banda en Milton Keynes, el 5 de julio de 1982). También aparece en los DVD Queen Rock Montreal (antes denominado We Will Rock You). Sleeping On The Sidewalk Sleeping On the Sidewalk es una canción compuesta por Brian May, para el álbum de Queen, News of the World de 1977 inspirada por Eric Clapton. La canción es un rock cantado en su totalidad por el mismo Brian con un estilo muy Beatle, ya que recuerda mucho a las mejores canciones de la banda de Pop de los 60. El mismo hace la segunda voz en falsete recordando a McCartney en The Beatles. Interpretada en el concierto de Portland durante el News of the World Tour, es una de las pocas canciones en la que no figura Freddie Mercury. Who Needs You Who Needs You es una canción del grupo musical Queen compuesta por John Deacon para el álbum News of the World de 1977. Tiene un estilo muy isleño y relajante. La letra, cantada por Freddie Mercury, tiene una frase en español justo antes del solo de guitarra acústica. Nunca fue interpretada en directo pero es una clara muestra de la variedad de géneros musicales empleados por Queen, lo que la hacía una banda muy variada, dispuesta siempre a innovar. It's Late It's Late es una canción perteneciente al género Hard Rock escrita por Brian May y realizada como sencillo del álbum News of the World en 1977 por la banda de Rock inglesa Queen. La canción fue una idea de Brian May, hacer una canción en tres actos teatrales para la letra de la canción. La canción solo llegó al puesto #72 en Estados Unidos que fue uno de los 4 países en que se realizó la canción como sencillo. La canción fue más adelante incluida en el recopilatorio Queen Rocks. My Melancholy Blues My Melancholy Blues es una balada compuesta por Freddie Mercury, difunto cantante de la banda británica de rock Queen. Tiene un ritmo lento. Es uno de los pocos blues compuestos por Queen, con voces a bajo nivel, acompañado por un bajo sin trastes y percusión con escobillas. Fue editado por primera vez en el sexto álbum de estudio de la banda News of the World (1977) y fue interpretada en varios conciertos del News of the World Tour. Categoría: Albumes de Queen